


Suatu Ketika Malam Berbintang

by Rexa



Series: Drabbletober [28]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 28 Falling in love, Drabbletober, M/M, Mention of Kozume Kenma, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Koutarou penasaran ... seperti apakah rasanya jatuh cinta?





	Suatu Ketika Malam Berbintang

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! Belongs to Haruichi Furudate. I don't gain any profit from this fanworks but some fun.
> 
> Happy reading~♥

 

“Bro…”

Tetsurou meletakkan buku yang tengah dibaca. “Ya?”

“Nanya dong.”

“Apaan?”

“Rasanya jatuh cinta gimana sih?”

Mendadak Tetsurou terjungkal dari kursinya sendiri. Ia lalu mengorek telinganya kalau-kalau ia tadi salah dengar.

“Hah? Nggak salah tuh? Kamu bilang apa tadi, Bro?”

Jari telunjuk kanan dan kiri bertemu, jemari lain bermain mencoba menutupi gelisah. “Aku ingin tahu,” ucapnya setengah meragu, “rasanya jatuh cinta itu gimana sih?”

Bagai petir menyambar di siang bolong, Tetsurou melongo dengan tidak elitnya atas pernyataan Koutarou barusan.

“Kamu habis kejeduk tembok ya, Bro?”

Koutarou menggelengkan kepala.

“Kebentur meja?”

Geleng lagi.

“Salah makan?”

Geleng lagi.

“Pasti salah minum!”

Perempat siku kini berkedut sengit di pelipis. “Sembarangan! Kamu kok nggak percaya gitu sih, Bro?! Aku tanya itu serius! Gimana sih?”

Tetsurou menyengir. “Ya habis, nggak seperti biasanya. Tumben tanya soal cinta. Memang kenapa?”

Kursi di sebelah ditarik dan Koutarou menempatinya. “Ya, kamu kan tahu aku belum pernah pacaran. Jadi aku nggak tahu jatuh cinta itu gimana. Cuma lihat kamu sama Kenma jalan bareng melulu, aku jadi penasaran. Apa sih yang kalian rasain?”

Rona merah muda menghinggapi pipi Tetsurou. Bayangan pacar kesayangan mendadak muncul dari ingatan. Senyum di bibir pun merekah. Membuat Koutarou memukul kepala sahabatnya dengan gulungan koran dari bawah meja.

“Malah senyam-senyum sendiri. Jawab oi!”

“Ah, kau ini, Bro. Nggak bisa lihat orang senang saja.”

Koutarou memanyunkan bibirnya. “Kasih tahu dong, Bro.”

“Ahem. Yaa, jatuh cinta itu menyenangkan. Itu sih intinya. Kau mendadak saja merasa semuanya indah. Atau yah … kira-kira seperti itu. Kau takkan pernah tahu. Cinta bisa tiba-tiba saja datang, menangkapmu, lalu meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Tak pernah sama. Cinta bisa datang pada pandangan pertama, atau bisa saja ketika kau telah terbiasa bersama seseorang dan kau menyadari orang itu amat berharga untuk—”

.

Bokuto Koutarou dan malam berbintang. Ia termenung di tengah bentang alam, suatu padang di pinggiran Tokyo. Mobil jeepnya diparkir di bawah pohon momiji. Di sebelahnya Akaashi Keiji, adik tingkat sekaligus sang pujaan hati, ikut duduk memandangi gemerlapnya malam. Di antara termenung dan kekaguman akan panorama malam, sesekali netra emas itu mencuri pandang pada sosok tenang nan menawan di sebelahnya. Sebelum teringat pada petuah sang sahabat beberapa waktu yang silam. Tentang bagaimana rasanya jatuh hati.

Deskripsi itu sebenarnya sedikit berbeda dengan apa yang dialaminya sendiri. Namun yang Koutarou yakini, hatinya, atensinya, seluruhnya telah terpaut pada sosok di sampingnya. Meski tak selengkap yang dijelaskan Tetsurou padanya, Koutarou yakin sepenuhnya. Ia jatuh cinta.

Lalu netra hijau gelap yang mengerjap membuat Koutarou tersentak.

“AAAA-Akaashi!!!” Sepasang tangan segera menggenggam fabrik bagian depan. Sedikit aksi mendramatisasi keterkejutan akibat fokus yang sempat teralihkan.

Kerutan samar menjembatani ruang antar kedua alis hitam Keiji. “Aku sebenarnya ingin tahu, kenapa kita harus ke sini malam-malam, Bokuto-san?”

Sudut kiri bibir Koutarou berkedut. Wajah bingungnya berganti dengan tawa canggung yang mengalun. “Ng … _a-anoo_ … itu … aaaaahhh! Akaashi lihat! Hujan meteor!!!”

Keiji menoleh ke arah langit. Tepat ketika Keiji menoleh ke langit di sebelah timur, pijaran api membentuk bias-bias cahaya yang membentuk serupa hujan. Seketika langit malam di akhir musim gugur menjadi kian atraktif. Dua anak Adam dibuat terpukau.

Koutarou mengambil inisiatif, merapat pada Keiji. Menggenggam telapak tangannya. Perlahan atensi Keiji kembali pada Koutarou. Senyum tipis merekah. Keindahan manakah yang harus Koutarou pertanyakan lagi?

“A-Aku … ehem, Akaashi … aku—aku rasa aku jatuh hati padamu,” ucapnya cepat-cepat dengan kedua mata yang terpejam, entah kenapa.

Kekehan kecil membuat Koutarou membuka mata. Si pencuri hati tengah menutupi sebagian bibir dengan telapak tangan yang terkepal, sepertinya mencoba menahan rasa gelitik di perut.

Koutarou merasa ada denyutan lain yang mengecilkan harapan di hati.

“Maaf. Tapi aku tak menyangkanya. Jadi, maksudnya Bokuto-san mengajakku kemari ternyata begitu.”

Dua jari telunjuk beradu dengan gugup. Kepala sang personifikasi burung hantu tanduk merunduk. Hatinya mulai diracuni kegetiran.

Remasan perlahan di tangan yang masih saling menggenggam membuat Koutarou mendongak, menatap wajah sang kouhai yang tengah berpaling gelisah. Lalu wajah rupawan itu kembali ke arahnya, menatapnya lurus di mata, kedua pasang mata saling bersirobok.

“Kukira Bokuto-san sudah tahu,” tuturnya sembari memandangi langit. “Aku tidak akan mau jalan denganmu kalau tidak punya perasaan yang sama.”

Senyum sejuta watt segera melebar, netra keemasan itu berbinar penuh bahagia. Lalu Koutarou meraup Keiji ke dalam dekapan.

“Itu artinya sekarang kau pacarku kan?! Ya kan?!”

Keiji tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Koutarou kembali memeluk erat.

Untuk Bokuto Koutarou, jatuh cinta mungkin tak sesederhana ungkapan akan keindahan semesta. Namun tak juga serumit mencari jarum di tengah timbunan jerami. Koutarou menemukan jatuh cinta itu seperti hujan meteor yang tengah disaksikannya bersama Keiji. Menakjubkan!

  
.  
.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa lagi~~~
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
